What If I Didn't Know My Name?
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: When Eve and Claire decide to go to Myrnin's lab they find a potion which is for human use only. They take the potion but when they get home they forget everything. Their memories are gone. They don't even know who Shane&Michael are! Will Myrnin be able to save their memories? ONE SHOT! please r&r x


One-Shot Story.

**What if I didn't know my name?**

**Shanes POV**

I woke up this morning feeling Claires light breathe on my neck. She was lay against my chest with her head burried under my chin. I smiled happily and squeezed her close to me. I loved her so much I didnt want this moment to end. As I sunk my face into her hair I could feel her waking up. She turned her head to face me and slightly smiled.

'Morning Beautiful' I say as I smiled back down at her. 'Morning' She replies.

She puts her head back onto my chest and hugs me tightly. She once again lifts her head and looks at the alarm clock. Her eyes become wide and fierce as she notices the time on the clock.

'Oh crap!' She shouts. I wince as she jumps of me and frantically starts getting dressed out of her shorts and tank top pyjamas.

'Whats wrong? Why are you in such a rush?' I ask confused.

'Its 11:00am! I was supposed to go to Myrnins at 10:30! He is going to kill me!' She says as she trips over her jeans trying to put them on.

'I hope you dont mean litterally' I joke but with some seriousness in my voice to show her I wasnt that happy.

'Not the time for your witty jokes Shane!' She says as she walks hurriedly over to the bed where I was still lying down. She kisses me and says 'I will be back soon, I promise.' And before I could answer she was closing the bedroom door behind her. I sighed and slumped down into the pillows.

Claires POV

I rushed downstairs grabbing my backpack on the way down which was for some reason lying on the last stair at the bottom. Eve was on the sofa finshing her cup of coffee when she saw me.

'Hey Claire Bear whats the rush?' She asked. She puts her mug down and turns the TV off.

'Ive got to go to Myrnins, could I get a ride?' I ask and Eve was already grabbing her keys and gesturing me to come out to the car.

Once we got to the ally way where Myrnin was outside of Gramma Day's house Eve parked up and turned of the engine to her hearse car.

'Claire' She started, 'Can I come with? I just dont trust him around you anymore...I know he's been cured and everything but I still have a gutt feeling that hes going to try and do something to you.. probably over reacting or something bu-' I cut her off and put my hands up to surrender.

'Eve...dont worry, I'll be fine, this is Myrnin, I know Myrnin. But if it would make you feel better I guess you could come' I say as I get my bag and open the car door. Eve smiled and got out with locking the car behind her. I could tell she was getting creeped out by the ally way but it was the only way to get into Myrnins lair without the portal because for some reason the portals werent working, which is probably what Myrnin wanted me to work on today.

'Hello, child' said a small crooked voice. Eve gasped and turned around in attack mode probably expecting some blood sucking demon to pounce on her. I let out a sigh and turn to the founders house next to the ally.

'Hello, Gramma Day' I say in a very kind, polite tone. Eve made a 'uh' face but shrugged it off. Gramma Day was about to say something until she spotted Eve. She squinted her eyes and looked closely at Eve.

'Is she one of them? She asked. I turn to Eve who had looked at Gramma Day like she was going to stake her.

'No, Gramma Day, this is Eve. Shes human. I will see you around, we have to go to-' 'To the trapdoor spider' Gramma Day cut me off, I found it quite rude to be honest but she didnt seem like the type of woman who would want to be corrected on her politeness.

'Um..yes' I said and quickly grabbed Eve's arm and pull her into the ally. I could hear Gramma Day saying something under her breathe but I didnt let it bother me. I went into Myrnins Lair and as I expected he was sat in one of his chairs in the corner of the room reading an old journal. He didnt even look up from his book when he said '45 minutes late.' He didnt sound angry, more concerned really.

'Im sorry Myrnin, I overslept and we bumped into Gramma Day on the way past' Myrnin looked up from his book and peared over his glasses like an old man.

'Ah, Eve Rosser, how nice of you to acompany Claire today.' He didnt seem so pleased to see Eve but he didnt bother arguing. He just got up of his chair and put his book on one of the numorous piles scattered around the room.

'Right, you two... I want you to clean this up. Thats all today. Then you can go. I need to speak with Amelie so will you girls be okay here by yourselves?' We nodded and Myrnin left to go through to Amelies office.

Me and Eve began tidying this dump Myrnin decides to live in. Eve started on the books and I started on the science table in the middle of the room. Glass was scattered around the table so I had to be careful not to hurt myself on any of it. Eve came over to me looking bored. She started humming and picking up random bits from the table and looking at them. She picked up a small jar of green liquid. She made an 'ew' face at it and went to put it back down. She wasnt concentrating because she put it down but missed the table. 'Watch out!' I shouted as I saw she was going to smash it on the floor. She grabbed it instantly and sighed in relief. Man she had good reflexes. I would never of caught that. She twirled the jar in her hands and narrowed her eyes.

'Hey, CB... What is this anyways?' She says passing me the jar. Myrnin was always making new kinds of potions so I never knew what he was making anymore. The jar was about the size if a mascara bottle, maybe bigger. It had a big red label on it with bold, black writing which said 'FOR HUMAN USE ONLY!' I narrowed my eyes just like Eve did. Why has Myrnin made something that he couldnt use? He was normally making things that would make him perform better, not humans.

'Some sort of..human potion thingy.' I say as I pass it back to her and get on with what I was doing not taking much care in the potion.

'Human potion thingy' Eve started 'That helps Claire Bear. Hey.. Ive got an idea' Oh god, Eve had an idea. These things didnt turn out too good. Last time the words 'Ive got an idea' came out of Eves moth resulted in me nearly getting raped at a party! This wasnt going to end well. 'Lets take it..' She says slowly. I turn my head slowly to look at her to check she was still sane.

'Are you crazy?! We cant just drink some weird green potion we find on Myrnins desk, it could be dangerous!' I point out. Eve didnt seem to take much notice though.

'It says For Human Use Only on it, it cant be that harmful, come on..just a sip!' Eve begged.

'No.' I said sternly not wanting Eve to persuade me to drink it, though I wouldnt mind finding out what it did.

'Oh come on Claire Bear.' Eve says waving the bottle of green human potion thingy infront of my face. 'You know you want to! Whats a day in the life of Morganville without a little fun and danger eh? You should know that by now!' She says.

'Fine, if I take it would you shut up and carry on helping me tidy seen as though we cant go home until we have finished?!' Eve smiled an evil smile and stood up straight like a child getting a swimming certificate, 'Yep' She replied.

I sigh and take the bottle of out her hands. I pop of the lid and gulp down half of the liquid. I didnt feel anything at all. I just felt..normal. Eve took the half empty jar out of my hands and drank the rest. It didnt taste very nice and the after taste really didnt taste very nice. Eve made a discusted face and put the jar back on the table. She shrugged and went back to the bookcase were she was arranging books and we got tidying like normal.

Hours ticked by and before we knew it it was 6:00pm. Myrnin came in about an hour ago and told us that when we had finished we could let ourselves out. We did as instructed and headed back to Eve's hearse at the end of the ally way. We got in the car and Eve let out a long sigh.

'Long day' She said 'How could you do that everyday?' I shrugged and leant back in my seat. I was unusually tired now and seemed like Eve was aswell since she let out a huge yawn. I laughed and leant my head against the door. Soon I fell asleep while Eve was driving home.

'Claire Bear, wake up we're home!' Eve said as she tugged at my arm. We were outside of the Glass House and all the lights were on which wasnt a suprise. I unbuckled my seat belt and jumped out of the car. Me and Eve ran as fast as possible and Eve unlocked the front door and rammed me inside. She closed and locked the door behind us and sighed as she leant against it.

'Hey jailbait, not been answering my calls, I got worried.' I turned around to see a very worried Shane towering over me. I smile up at him and put my arms around his neck.

'Sorry, Myrnin had us cleaning his whole lab so it took a very long time. Plus we found about 12 differnt Bob the Spider's' Shane laughed and lifted me up by the waist. I squeal as he allows me to wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses me firmly on the lips and carries me into the living room where Eve and Michael were lay together on the sofa.

'Claire, your turn to cook tonight' Michael said as he spotted us walking into the living room. He smiled his Hollywood smile and glanced back at the TV.

'Hello to you too Mike' I say when Shane puts me back on my feet. Eve rubs her eyes and sighed.

'I'll help CB, I need to get motivated anyways, god today really took it out of me!' Eve said as she got up of Michael and walked towards the kitchen. She stopped near the kitchen door and turned to face us all. She had gone really pale. I could tell even through her white makeup that she didnt feel right. I didnt feel right...I felt not sick just, wrong.

'I don't feel good' Eve said as she gripped her stomach. 'Yeah, me neither' I say looking up at Shane who was holding onto my shoulder. When I looked back at Eve, Michael was standing next to her with his arm around her waist.

'You really dont look good Eve, neither do you Claire...you both look unusually pale' Michael says in a worried tone. He exchanged glances with Shane and grabs hold of Eves hands.

'Lets get you both sat down on the sofa...anything to get out of cooking eh?' Michael says trying not to sound too worried but we all could tell that he was. He walked Eve over to the sofa and Shane did the same with me. Before we could sit down though, I felt a sudden rush of heat and pain running from my stomach, through my throat and into my head. I suddenly had a huge headache and felt a wave of nausea come over me. I looked over at Eve who looked like she was experiencing the same thing as me and before I knew it we both dropped to the floor like ragdolls.

~ Part Two ~

Shanes POV.

The girls didnt look good at all. Eve went really pale when she was walking towards the kitchen and Claires grip on my hand became tighter. I was genuinly scared and Shane Collins is never scared. Well, maybe sometimes when Eve is mad but thats about it!

When we were walking back to the sofa to sit the girls down they just stopped dead in their tracks and stared into fin air. I tried tugging at Claire to make her sit down but she just wasnt moving and neither was Eve. All of a sudden they both just fell to the floor unconcious. Claire fell and hit her head of the edge of the coffee table and fell onto her back on the cold floor. Michael, showing off his vamp reflexes caught Eve in mid-fall and lay her gently on the floor.

'Crap Michael!' I say as I bend down to Claire and slowly put her head in my lap. 'What the hell just happened?!'

'I don't know! Is Claire okay? Did she hit her head?' Michael asked looking over at Claires bloody face.

'No shes not okay! Shes bleeding! What do we do!' I practically shout to get Michael attention. He was stroking Eve's hair out of her face.

Suddenly, both the girls started stiring. Me and Michael remained silent as they both lifted up their head and groaned. Claire looked up at me and her expression turned scared and worried. Eve was looking at Michael the same way, then at me. Eve jumped out of Michaels lap and Claire jumped out of mine. Both girls backed up against the wall.

'Girls whats wrong?' Michael asks in his mature tone voice.

'Who the hell are you?' Eve shouts at Michael then looked at me. Me and Michael exchanged glances then focused back on the two out of their mind girls infront of us.

'Who the hell are you?' Claire asked turning to Eve. Eve looked Claire up and down and focused back on her face.

'Your fashion designer' Eve started 'I think you need one'

'Excuse me?' Claire asked crossing her arms and posing in a bad girl kind of way. Me and Michael just watched as the two girls battled it out on who looked better.

'Im sorry but I dont recall today being Halloween!' Eve shouts as she gets closer to Eves face.

'Guys stop!' I shout 'You two are best friends! You dont fight!' Eve and Claire looked at each other then at me.

'Who are you guys anyway?' Claire asks glancing at me then Michael.

'Im your boyfriend, Claire.' I say walking slowly towards her, not wanting to scare her anymore than I already had.

'Who's Claire?' Claire asks. Okay now I was getting really freaked out! They didnt even know their names! That was creepy!

'Thats you! You're Claire! And You're Eve!' Michael says pointing from Claire then Eve.

'Hm, I don't feel like a Claire...I feel like a...Milly..or Molly, yeah Molly...Im Molly' Claire smiled and crossed her arms once again looking proud that she had found herself a name.

'Yeah I don't feel like an Eve, thats just a weird name. My name is...Lola!' Eve had a massive grin on her face like Claire did. Claire turned to Eve and said 'Pfft, more like Dracula' I couldnt help but snigger at this but Michael gave me the eyes so I had to keep my serious face on.

'Oh, you wanna go there, Dolly Molly?' Eve said as she got close the Claire. Eve towered over Claire because Claire was only small. Claire remained calm though and just stood there giving Eve daggers.

'So..' Claire said trying to change the subject. 'You're my boyfriend' She asks looking straight at me. I nodd and turn to Michael.

'And I'm yours' Michael says to Eve. Eves eyes lit up and a grin apeared on her face.

'Looks like I got the good looking one Dolly Molly' Eve says as she walked towards Michael and wraps her arm through his so they were linking.

'Hey...' I say in a small petite voice. I was wounded. Deep down. I thought I was good looking. Hell, I am good looking. Good looking Shane!

'Shut it, Dracula! Mine is way better than yours!' Claire says grabbing my arm and linking it like Eve and Michael were doing.

'Guys stop this! I dont know what has happe-' Michael was cut of by the banging of the front door. Just then Myrnin walked, no rushed through the living room and spotted us.

'Hi Im Molly!' Claire says as she walks towards Myrnin. I pull her back and wrap my arms around her.

'Im Lola!' Eve waves, still holding onto Michael. Myrnin glanced at Eve then Claire and to me and Michael.

'I knew it...' Myrnin started. 'They took the potion!' Myrnins voice was panicked and he started pacing up and down the room.

'What are you talking about?' Michael asked. Myrnin stopped pacing and turned to face Michael.

'The potion..I made it yesterday..it was for humans to use..it takes away their memories so they dont remember Morganville.. I hadnt tested it yet so I put in on my science table not wanting to forget it was there..they must have taken it because I found the empty jar on the table...and now this' He pointed to Eve and Claire who were looking at him strangley.

'Can't you do anything to..you know, make them become sane again!' I ask. I really didnt like this guy and to think Claire and Eve were like this because of him made me sick but I didnt let it bother me.

'I could try..' He says 'Give them to me' It was like he was talking about them like they were creatures. These are the things that make me want to kill this dude. I had no choice though but to hand Claire over to him. He took hold of both Claire and Eve's hands and closed his eyes. He started shaking badly and Eve and Claire's eyes rolled back into their head. They both once again collapsed to the floor but this time Michael caught both Eve and Claire at the came time and lay them on the floor. Myrnin collapsed in the chair behind him.

'When they wake..' He panted 'They should..be back to normal' Myrnin sighed and got up using all the power he had. 'And when they do. Tell them not to take any potions they shouldnt. And get Claire's head bandaged up. Thats going to hurt like hell when she wakes up' Before me and Michael could reply Myrnin ran vamp speed out of the door and into the cool night air of Morganville.

Michael went into the kitchen to get the first aid kit and I gently lifted Eve and Claire up onto the couch. Michael came back and wipped all the try blood from Claire's face. After we had done all we could do was wait for them to wake up.

After 10 minutes of the girls being unconcious they started to wake up. I jumped out of my chair and went straight over to them. Michael was out getting some food at the store. Seen as though he was the only one who could go out at the night time. I took hold of Claire and Eve's hands encouraging them to wake up. Eve started to wake up first and groaned like she did before. She looked at me like she didnt know me again and I lost all hope. 'Hey, jackass' She had as she put her hand to her head. I was smiling like a chesire cat and jumped up to wrap Eve in a hug. She was a bit confused at first but she hugged me back. 'Hey, whats with all the squishing?' She asks as I let go of her. Claire was already awake staring at us. 'What the hell was that?' She laughed. And go over to her and wrap her in a bigger hug and kiss her.

'You...you lost your memories! You didnt remember me..or Michael! You must have took some potion thing at Myrnins lab because it made you lose your memories.. You were called Molly...You wanted to be called Lola...You..you were fighting and you practically hated each other and..and..' 'Shane slow down!' Eve said as she put a hand on my shoulder. Just then Michael walked through the door and noticed we were awake. He dropped the bags and ran over to Claire and Eve and enloped them in a massive hug.

'My head hurts' Claire complained, oh yeah. Forgot about that.

'You banged your head of the coffee table when you fell unconcious' Michael said kissing Claire on the head. 'You should be okay, it will just hurt for a couple of days' Claire nodded and turned to Eve giving her a look, I dont know what look but it was a scary look.

'Ring any bells Eve? Potion. Myrnin. Lab?' Claire said tapping her foot on the floor. Eve looked around for something to change the subject with. Instead she just smiled an apologetic smile and hugged Claire.

'Im sorry, Claire Bear. I didnt think it would make us forget everything! Forgive me?' Eve said as she hugged Claire tightly. Looked like Claire was losing circulation in her blood because of how tight Eve was hugging her.

'I forgive you' She says as Eve lets go of her 'Lets just say we wont be taking anything from Myrnins lab anymore!' We all laugh and have one massive group hug. Them few minutes of Eve and Claire being completely different people killed me, but I was happy to have them back. My two favourite girls in the world.

**Yay! My first ever One-Shot! I had a lot of fun writing this! Hope you had fun reading it too! So do you think I should do more one shots? If so review and tell me if I should because I really enjoy writing them! Thanks guys xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
